


Honey Showers

by mrsrainey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Bondage, Caliginous, M/M, Omorashi, Peestuck, Piss, Piss Fetish, Watersports, crotuna, omostuck, pee drinking, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrainey/pseuds/mrsrainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic request from shotaquest on tumblr!</p><p>Cronus wakes up tied to a chair and accompanied by none other than Mituna Captor. He is helpless against what Mituna has planned for him, but ends up enjoying it more than he would have thought.</p><p>Warnings: NSFW, bondage, ableist and casteist slurs, piss drinking, dub-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Showers

Cronus opened his eyes dazily, unable to see anything for a few seconds until his vision came back into focus and he started to get back in touch with his senses. He was sitting upright, feeling a hard wooden surface underneath him - a chair. His hands were behind his back for some reason… wait. They were fucking tied there? The rope was rough and painful against his now struggling wrists. His legs were tied to the legs of the chair by his ankles. As for what he could see, well. There was only one thing that occupied his vision right now.

That black and yellow asshole stood in front of him, a wide smirk showing under his helmet. As his gaze fixed upon Mituna, he started to chuckle and walk over to him. God, that stupid fucking giggle. How did Latula stand it? Cronus grit his teeth, his whole body tense as he tugged on the ropes, now fully back to consciousness.

"What the everloving fuck are you playing at, Captor?" This was far, even for him. Such a calculated attack, too. He recalled a skateboard, Mituna’s skateboard to be exact. It seemed to appear out of nowhere to trip him up. Next thing Cronus knew, he was tied up in this stupid chair and it was definitely this guy’s fault.

Mituna got ever so close, putting one hand on Cronus’ knee and leaning in. “‘m gonna get you aaaall worked up!" he said, breaking into an uncontrolled cackle shortly after. Cronus felt his face contort into a look of disgust and confusion, both themes which would continue through the experience he was about to receive, courtesy of a sex-crazed Mituna.

The yellowblood stepped back and stopped laughing, thank god. Oh no, what was he doing? Oh my god. Cronus stared, mouth agape as the guy in front of him smirked and reached up to the collar of his brightly colored suit, took hold of a zipper, and sloooowly pulled it down to reveal his skinny chest. No, there was no way Cronus could keep his mouth shut about this right now.

"Mituna you stupid fuck, what are you doing??" He had to admit, he had wanted to pail Mituna for ages now. But under circumstances like this? No, this was unacceptable, Cronus needed control over this situation. It was totally foreign for him and he had no way of knowing what the brain-damaged freak was going to do. No reply came from Mituna, so he had to continue to watch incredulously as the suit was slowly pulled off his arms and the upper half fell, leaving his torso uncovered. His boney body was dotted with bruises from his various falls.

The look on Mituna’s face was one Cronus definitely had never seen before and it unnerved him a bit. This was a guy on a mission, and if he kept going it was going to work. Cronus tugged again on the ropes that bound him, slight fear overcoming him. He was conflicted between getting the fuck away from here and never looking back, and this morbid curiousity which wanted to stay and find out what Mituna had to offer. He didn’t imagine it’d be anything complex. “Captor, I swear to god…" Was stripping all he was going to do? Was he going to get nude and masturbate in front of him? Was Cronus going to stay clothed? He had absolutely no idea, a feeling which both worried and excited him.

Mituna turned around, his hips wiggling more than they normally would with such a movement. He stuck out his ass fairly close to Cronus’ face, just over his knees, and teasingly slid down (well, peeled off) the rest of his suit leaving nothing but his tight black briefs. Okay, this was going somewhere unexpected for Cronus, he just knew it. He was pretty sure now that he wanted this to be sexual and prayed to god that Mituna wasn’t just going to tease him.

Unfortunately teasing is exactly what the yellowblood had in mind, opting to stick both his thumbs inside his underwear and stretch the elastic in them, allowing Cronus to peek in just enough to see the pubic hairs above his bulge. Bulges? Cronus wondered to himself if the rumors were true. Did this guy really have two bulges?? “Jesus Mituna, get to the fuckin’ point will ya?" The sight of his pubes alone had made Cronus squirm in his chair a bit in arousal, his pants feeling ever so slightly tighter. He couldn’t wait much longer for this, it was gonna kill him.

"Shut the fuck up you thhtupid fuckface. So impatient!" Cronus merely rolled his eyes at this aggressive comment. The other troll’s movements now were jerky and frustrated. He removed his helmet and tossed it to one side carelessly before running his fingers through his mop of messy black hair. God, he looked sexy as fuck like this. To the seadweller’s delight, he then straddled the chair and sat in Cronus’ lap, wasting no time in grinding hard against him. He couldn’t help but let out a gasp of pleasure at this point, silently cursing the fact that his hands were literally tied and he couldn’t just pick Mituna up, slam him against the floor and completely ravage him.

Mituna started to kiss and bite his neck gently whlie Cronus grew ever more restless. His wrists tugged at his ropes desperately, wanting to just grab every bit of him he could reach. He bucked his hips up and moaned at the friction he obtained from grinding upwards against the other guy. But the yellowblood infuriatingly just sat back with another chuckle and started stroking the huge bulge in his tight pants with his hand, so lightly that Cronus could barely even feel it. “Heheh, all tied up th’o you can’t touch me!" Cronus emitted a small groan of utter frustration as Mituna hastily stood up in front of the chair again, yet again leaving him squirming, desperate and helpless.

His eye quickly fixed straight on Mituna’s groin though, as he sloooowly pulled down his underwear right in front of his face. He felt himself subconsciously leaning in closer. He was slightly relieved (and a bit disappointed) to see that the troll just had the one bulge. Well, now he knew! Not that he entertained the thought for long, as he quickly became more preoccupied with what was about to happen. It looked as though Mituna was going to make him suck it and honestly Cronus didn’t need telling twice. He squirmed around in his seat again, his bulge now fully unsheathed and pressing urgently against his clothing.

"Oh god, Mituna…"

"I said shut UPPPP!" There seemed to be nothing left to say really. This was all so out of the blue. Mituna held his bulge in his hand, but to Cronus’ surprise he merely held it with both hands without stroking it or moving towards Cronus’ mouth. He looked up at the troll standing over him, holding his bulge idly. His face seemed to be elsewhere. What was going on…?

Cronus opened his mouth to impatiently let out a stream of curse words, when it hit him. Quite literally. A stream of hot yellow piss hit his tongue suddenly and forcefully. God, it was so bitter! Yet weirdly it had a sweetness to it, almost like honey. The sheer taboo of what was happening settled in within a second and Cronus instinctively turned his head. The piss in his mouth spilled out and continued to fall from Mituna’s bulge onto the side of his head and down onto his shirt before trailing off after a couple of seconds. Dripping wet, Cronus stared furiously up at Mituna. “What the ACTUAL FUCK are you doing??"

His angry remark was met by a rough grab of the hair which forced his head up. “Yurr going to thwallow my pisth, Ampora, and I promith that if you do there might be a reward." His tone was uncharacteristically deep, but a smile played on his face. This was all a damn joke to him! Well, it certainly wasn’t to Cronus. And yet, his bulge thrashed around in his pants more than he’d ever felt before. He didn’t think he’d been this aroused in his entire life, and the taste of that bittersweet pee had set it off for him. Part of him was utterly grossed out by the fact that his body seemed to enjoy this so much but his carnal instincts screamed at him to just put Mituna’s bulge in his mouth and swallow everything that guy had to offer him. God, he wanted to feel that warmth on his tongue again.

Then again, all those thought processes were nearly useless seeing as he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. Blushing hard at what he was agreeing to, he wordlessly opened his mouth, soliciting a wide grin and hysterical chuckle from Mituna. He aimed, and quickly began peeing again, his hand still gripping Cronus’ hair.

The flow was heavy and Cronus had to swallow a lot at a time. He did as much as he could, but hot yellow piss hit the back of his throat and choked him. Even so, Mituna couldn’t stop pissing if he tried - he’d been holding this in for a long time now in preparation. Cronus gagged and piss started to spill onto to the rest of his face. It hit his cheeks and dribbed from the corners of his mouth down onto is clothes, soaking the lap of his pants. Yet he continued pissing, a satisfied smile on his face while Cronus’ white shirt started to stain yellow as his piss spread all down him.

The heavy stream of piss continued and Cronus managed to stop gagging and start glugging down as much of the bitter liquid as he could, staring at Mituna’s bulge while he did. However, panic set in as he started to feel as if he was drowning and he closed his mouth instinctually. The last few seconds of the stream aimed at his closed lips fell right down his chin and dripped steadily onto the crotch of his pants. When it finally died down, both trolls simultaneously let out a satisfied moan. Mituna because he’d just emptied his bladder over this stupid wader, and Cronus because… well, he couldn’t explain it. He was covered in stinking yellow piss and his throat burned, but he felt incredible. There was no way of rationalizing it, but then again, he wasn’t capable of any rational thought right now. His bulge - which was now pretty wet from Mituna’s pee - ached for his attention. Luckily, now satisfied, Mituna was more than happy to oblige.

Within seconds the yellowblood was on his knees, Cronus’ pants were tugged down and a sloppy wet blowjob was happening. Cronus leaned his head back and moaned loudly while Mituna licked and sucked his bulge happily. After about 30 seconds, he leaned back again, held Cronus’ bulge in his hand and said “Pisth on me. Do it."

It was a strange request which Cronus didn’t oblige so easily. Lord knows he wanted it, but the taboo of pissing on someone was unimaginable and paralyzed his bladder. “P-piss on you?" Mituna looked impatient and hungry. Cronus groaned again, so frustrated at what was happening but so so turned on. “Alright, alright, gimme a second." He closed his eyes, trying to imagine that Mituna’s hand on his bulge was his own and that he was stood in front of a load gaper. It took a good few moments, but soon enough warm violet piss trickled from his bulge down onto Mituna’s chest. The trickle soon became a good stream, and although it didn’t last as long as Mituna’s, it was still enough to soak him. He swallowed some of it thirstily, letting the rest shower him all over.

By the time Cronus was finished, he was panting and blushing hard. He couldn’t believe Mituna could still want him after this.

However, the incredible orgasm they both had not long afterwards negated that doubt forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, if you have any more requests for fics I am more than happy to take them and see what I can churn out. I will write ANYTHING apart from scat so hit me up.


End file.
